The Awakening
by Don'tWorryI'mBatgirl
Summary: A mission goes wrong.


**A/N: I think there's only going to be one or two more one shots until I start the full-fledged story. But I'm having a little bit of a problem trying to decide if I want to do a Smallville/Supernatural crossover with Howl. I'm not so sure how that might go over. I might just make up a new character because I _really_ want to write a Supernatural fic.  
**

* * *

Carynn was breathing heavily, bent over with her hands on her knees as she fought to catch her breath. Things had gone much better than expected, and while she knew she should be happy that their plans had worked, there was something still eating away at her.

Something she couldn't tell the others about, they wouldn't understand if she did. "'Rynn." she jumped at Oliver's voice, turning to face him. "You wanna tell me what all that was about?" of course Oliver had seen what happened, he'd been there. She just wasn't expecting him to make a big deal of it.

"I...I had to Ollie," she said quietly. And just by speaking about it, the gun strapped to her left thigh seemed to burn against her, as if reminding her that it was there and what she'd done. But it had been necessary, she was trying to save her friend. Surely Oliver could understand that. "If I didn't then AC might be dead."

Oliver looked at her, not saying anything. For some reason he just couldn't seem to be angry with what she'd done. It could have been because it was Carynn, but it was easy for him to find a way to dismiss it.

But Carynn was scared. Scared because she didn't know what this would mean for her. She didn't know what this would mean for her and Oliver. Just because of one bad choice she could lose him, just when things were new between them. And she hated herself for it.

The past few moments were playing repeatedly in her mind, teasing and taunting her as they reminded her of what she'd done. But slowly the images started to fade to only flashes, the only thing she could remember clearly was the look in the guards eyes, the loud pop of her gun and the scream that seemed to fill the entire building.

But the worst was the fact that she didn't feel any sort of remorse for it. He'd _deserved_ it.

The only thing had her frozen in fear now was the realization that she could now lose everything. The team she was now apart of, Clark, **Oliver**. And all because they wouldn't understand.

This wasn't like when Howl made her way out. Even then she'd never _killed_ anyone. That was what worried Oliver. It gave him the aching feeling that Carynn was gone now, the happy balance between herself and Howl that she'd found was completely diminished. And if there was no Carynn left to fight for control, then she wouldn't need him to pick her back up anymore.

"You can't tell them Ollie. No one can know alright? They'll never forgive me...especially Clark. We can just leave that part out right? Just like you said?" he _had _said that. And he wondered if that would be okay. If he kept it between the two of them would that make everything okay again? Would she pull Howl back inside her and need him again?

The glint in her eyes shot down all hopes he had, but he just couldn't tell her no. "We don't have to tell them," he finally agreed. Carynn grinned, pressing herself against him and throwing her arms around his neck. Something inside him was telling him that he shouldn't let this happen. It was warning him that she was dangerous, and that he needed to get away and get away fast.

He shut the warning out as his lips caught hers, Carynn smiling against his lips. She'd realized that she'd won. Oliver was nothing but putty in her hands that she could mold into anything she wanted.

"Jeez get a room you two," Bart scoffed, Carynn and Oliver pulling away from each other quickly. Carynn froze as AC rounded the corner, his face lighting up a little as he saw her.

"Car! I was hoping you'd be okay...how'd you distract that guard?" she was unmoving as he hugged her, her mouth opening and closing as she fought to come up with a lie. "Hell I guess it doesn't really matter right? Long as we're in one piece," he chuckled.

Dinah was looking at her strangely though. Carynn's eyes met hers, their stares unwavering for a few moments. If anyone had come close to figuring her out, it was Dinah. Maybe it was because she didn't trust her, or maybe it was just that she was smarter than Carynn assumed, but Dinah seemed to be forever on her trail.

"Let's go," Dinah finally said. "We have to check in at Watchtower, we can't stay here any longer." Carynn's gun was making itself known again, weighing down on her with each step she took. It was like it was trying to tell her what she did was wrong, that she needed to feel bad and tell the others. But she wasn't going to do any of those things. She was going to head back to Watchtower and act like everything had gone according to plan.

As the team was making their way out of the building, Carynn caught Oliver's stare. She smiled slowly at him, pretending she didn't notice the worry in his eyes. She could practically see how he was wrestling with his conscience, wondering if he was doing the right thing.

It could have been Howl creeping out, but she had a feeling that he would let his dark side take over this time. He would understand that she'd done the right thing. He would stick by her side, no matter how ugly things got.

And she had a feeling things were going to get a whole lot worse.


End file.
